Produce a report containing the following: a survey instrument which will focus on the collection of data that is not duplicated by existing data sources nor is likely to be generated by research currently underway and a sampling strategythat will assist program's decision-making in the family and household structure area and may evantually guide a large-scale effort; substantive program advice and recommendations on the appropriate way of administering the survey instrument; and an assessment of alternatives and the costs associated with each alternative.